The no-gooder
by NFischerNV
Summary: Corn and Peg are tasked with their biggest friendship mission yet: saving an entire nation from corruption. They travel to Equestria to team up with the Young Six in order to do so. However, Corn meets someone from his tragic past who wants to seek revenge on him for leaving her for his current life. Originally published to FimFiction on September 30, 2019
1. Time to do good

It was an ordinary day in Galloping Grove, home of Corn and Peg, notorious for doing good deeds all around town. Today was a slow day for the two do-gooders, so they decided to watch the newest episode of their favorite television show, Captain Thunderhoof.

"Wow, Peg! Wasn't that a great episode or what?" Corn said after the episode ended.

"It sure was, Corn! Captain Thunderhoof is the best superhero ever!" Peg replied before letting out a sigh. "I wish we could do cool stuff like her."

The telephone rang and Corn went to answer it.

Corn picked up the phone. "Corn and Peg's Do-Gooder Clubhouse. Corn speaking."

A voice on the other end said "Hello, my dear do-gooder! How are you on this fine afternoon?"

Corn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Captain Thunderhoof was calling THEM!

"Oh my gosh! Is this Captain Thunderhoof? THE Captain Thunderhoof?" asked a surprised Corn.

"It sure is." Captain Thunderhoof replied.

"Hold on, Captain. I gotta get Peg in the room." Corn called for his friend. "Peg, you might wanna come here!"

Peg walked in the room. "Is everything okay in here, Corn?"

"Listen to this!" Corn told his friend before putting an impatient Captain Thunderhoof on speakerphone.

"Um, hello? I don't have all day, you know!" she said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're actually speaking to Captain Thunderhoof!" said Peg, who was as surprised as her unicorn friend.

"Now that you are both here, I have a very important mission for you two." Captain Thunderhoof announced.

"Anything, Captain!" Corn and Peg replied in unison.

"This isn't the small deed you usually do, like cleaning up the community park or helping a shy classmate make friends. This mission is a serious responsibility, but I know with all my heart that you two can do it well. Equestria is currently being corrupted by a dark power that is turning ponies against each other and I am counting on you two to end the spread of this dark magic and restore Equestria to its friendlier self." Captain Thunderhoof continued.

"Okey-dokey, Captain! Peg and I wi-" Corn said before being interrupted by Peg.

"Hold your horses, Corn! Let's stop and think this through for a bit. Captain Thunderhoof wants us, a couple of little foals, to go to a land far away from here and risk our lives trying to defeat some evil princess! Doesn't that sound even a teeny bit sketchy to you?"

"I'm not a little foal, I'm a manly man!" Corn replied.

"You're seven years old! That's nowhere near manly!" Peg said, growing irritated by Corn's ignorance.

"Whatever, you're just worrying over nothing." Corn said smugly.

"Over nothing?! First of all, Equestria, a place that we're not familiar with, happens to be hundreds of miles from here! Second, we might lose our lives trying to defeat whatever's spreading this dark magic! Third, we are two foals going to a faraway land BY OURSELVES! And you're just okay with this?!" Peg complained.

Corn let out a simple "Yep".

Peg just had to facepalm. "Sometimes, Corn, I believe you have hay for brains."

Captain Thunderhoof realized that she was in an awkward situation and said "Um, you do know that I'm still on the line, right?"

Peg let out an annoyed sigh. "Sorry, Captain Thunderhoof. Sometimes, Corn is just so stupid! He's all for doing this dangerous mission, so I guess I have to go with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Wonderful! Good luck, do-gooders!" replied Captain Thunderhoof before ending the call.

This only made Peg more infuriated. She mocked Captain Thunderhoof by saying "Wonderful! Good luck with this incredibly dangerous mission which will possibly cost you your lives!"

"I'm so excited, Peg! We finally get to do something cool!" Corn said.

"Shut up, Corn! I never wanted to do this!" said Peg sternly. "Now let's just pack our stuff and head for the train station."

After a while packing, Corn and Peg finally made it to the train station were they saw Mayor Montagu who, judging by his name, is the mayor of Galloping Grove.

Corn greeted the mayor by saying "How do, Mayor Montagu!" while Peg didn't speak at all, still furious at Corn for making them go to Equestria.

"Well, hello there, Corn and Peg! What brings you two here?" Mayor Montagu replied.

"We're off on an important friendship mission in Equestria!" Corn replied.

"Equestria? That's pretty far from here." Mayor Montagu said.

"That was exactly what I've been trying to tell Corn, but he just has to blindly follow orders from Captain Thunderhoof!" an annoyed Peg chimed in.

"You know, Corn. She does have a point. Travelling to a different place could be very dangerous for a foal your age." Mayor Montagu said.

Corn scoffed. "We live by ourselves though. Nothing to worry about!"

Now Mayor Montagu started to worry. "Yes, but you do have adult guardians watching over you. Myself, Todd, Sheriff Swiftstone, Miss Biscuit, Farmer Shire, do you see where I'm going with this, Corn?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Captain Thunderhoof is expecting us to go!" Corn replied.

"Captain Thunderhoof is a TV character! She's not real!" Mayor Montagu said with a stern tone in his voice.

"But we spoke to her over the pho-" Corn said before being interrupted by Mayor Montagu, who started to get angry with Corn.

"Corn, I don't want to hear it! Stop the nonsense and go home where you belong!"

"Believe it or not, that actually was Captain Thunderhoof." Peg replied.

"And how am I supposed to believe THAT?!" replied an irritated Mayor Montagu.

Thankfully, Corn had an audio recorder on his person. He recorded the over-the-phone conversation he had with Captain Thunderhoof...and he and Peg's argument.

Mayor Montagu was in shock. "Wow, she actually is real. Well, now that I know it's legitimate, I suppose I can let you go...on one condition."

He then gave the pair a cell phone. "I want you to call me daily so I can know what's going on. My number is already in the phone so you don't have to remember it."

"Thanks, Mayor Montagu!" Corn and Peg said in unison.

"Don't mention it. Good luck, and most importantly, be safe! Call me everyday!" said Mayor Montagu sternly.

"We will!" said the two as they were boarding the train.

The two handed their tickets to the conductor and took their seats.

"Woohoo, I'm so excited!" Corn exclaimed.

"Just be lucky you got off the hook this time. Had I not been with you, Mayor Montagu would've probably grounded you or something." Peg replied.

"He can't do that, silly! He isn't our dad!" Corn replied.

"True, but he acts like a dad. He was only trying to make sure we were safe, that's all." Peg replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Corn replied.

A few seconds of silence, then Corn asked Peg a question. "Sooo… when will we get to Equestria?"

"In about six hours time. Meaning this will be a long ride." Peg replied.

Some time later, Corn's stomach growled, indicating he was getting hungry.

"Getting hungry, Corn?" Peg asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I'm growing a bit of an appetite myself. Why don't we grab a bite to eat in the dining car?" said Peg.

"Right behind you, Peg!" Corn replied.

Corn and Peg took their seats at a table in the dining car. Corn looked at the menu.

"Holy hay bales, Peg! Look at all of this food!" Corn exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't eat too much. You don't wanna get sick before our mission." replied Peg.

A waiter approached their table and asked "Are you ready to order?"

Peg ordered a salad and a small bottle of water while Corn ordered a big bowl of spaghetti and a 2 liter bottle of Pony Cola. Peg took her time with her food while Corn wasn't considering table manners at the time. He was eating like an animal, guzzling down his entire soda in one gulp, and ended his meal with a big belch.

"You know, Corn. Maybe in Equestria, someone can teach you actual table manners. You eat like a pig!" a disgusted Peg said.

"What? I was so hungry." Corn replied while Peg rolled her eyes at his remark.

After their meal, Corn decided to take a nap while Peg read a book. As soon as they knew it, they arrived in Equestria.

"Finally, we're here." Peg said to herself as she was shaking Corn in an attempt to wake him up.

Corn woke up from his nap and yawned. "Are we here already?"

"We sure are. Come on, let's go!" Peg replied.

Upon getting off the train, Peg asked "So, where in Equestria do we need to go?"

"According to Captain Thunderhoof, we're supposed to go to the School of Friendship to meet up with some people who will be going on the mission with us." Corn replied.

Peg was relieved to hear that. "Good, so we're not the only ones doing this mission."

"Of course, do you really think Captain Thunderhoof would just send a couple of foals out on a dangerous mission by themselves?" Corn replied while Peg gave him a smug look.

"What?" Corn asked before he realized why Peg was looking at him in that manner. "Oh, right. Okay, Peg. You win this round. Now let's just get to the school already."

It took them awhile to find the school, but they eventually found it. They went inside and were amazed with the size and the architecture of the building.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Peg said.

"Yeah, it sure is!" Corn replied as he accidentally bumped into a student at the school. This student was a blue griffon, with yellow tips on his head feathers and amber chest fur.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the griffon said.

"Sorry, mister. But my friend and I are here on a friendship mission." Corn said.

"Friendship mission, eh? Well, Headmare Twilight Sparkle could help you with that. I'm only a student here." the griffon replied.

"Do you happen to know anything about a dark magic that is corrupting Equestria?" Peg asked the griffon.

"I think I heard something like that in my current events class." the griffon responded.

"That's exactly why we're here. We've been sent here to end the corrupt magic." said Corn.

"You two? I don't know. You two seem pretty young for something like that. Perhaps I should tag along. By the way, my name is Gallus. What are your names?" said Gallus.

"I'm Corn."

"And I'm Peg."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Corn and Peg. Let me introduce you to Headmare Twilight. Maybe she knows about this dark magic you've been talking about." said Gallus.

The three walked over to Twilight's office. Gallus knocked on the door.

"Come in!" answered Twilight.

Gallus, Corn, and Peg walked into the office.

"Hello, Gallus. Who are your friends?" Twilight asked.

"The blue unicorn with the red jacket is Corn and the pink pegasus pony is Peg. They came all the way from Galloping Grove to deal with some kind of dark magic corrupting Equestria. Do you happen to know anything about it?" Gallus replied.

"Know anything about it? I told you about it in current events class! You weren't daydreaming about you and Silverstream again, did you?" asked Twilight. Her question caused Gallus to blush and Corn and Peg to snicker and try not to laugh.

Twilight let out a chuckle. "I knew it. Anyways, that is a problem. I've been thinking of sending you and your friends out there to end the corruption. Word has it that Cozy Glow is behind this mess. Make sure you hold her and whatever help she has accountable."

"Yes, ma'am!" Gallus said before the three walked out of Twilight's office.


	2. Cozy Glow!

After walking out of Headmare Twilight's office, Corn was in complete shock when he found out who was behind all this corruption.

"Did she really say Cozy Glow was behind all of this?!" Corn asked.

"Um, yeah, she did." Peg replied.

"Oh no! She's back?! And just when I'm trying to change my life for the better!" Corn exclaimed. His voice indicated that he was very worried about what she might do to him.

"Wait, you actually know her?" Gallus asked the worried unicorn.

"Yeah, I do." Corn started his story. "Before Peg and I met, Cozy Glow was who I would always hang out with. She taught me how 'cool' it was to do bad things and I blindly listened to her. Eventually, I became the school bully, pushing foals into muddy puddles, stuffing foals into lockers, getting into fights, disrespecting authority figures, it was awful! After a while, I realized it didn't feel right and I told Cozy that being a bully wasn't right, but she didn't listen to what I had to say. In fact, she actually threatened me if I didn't do what she told me, so I continued to bully other classmates until I was expelled from my old school. My parents then put me in another district. When I was first enrolled, I didn't have any friends because of what I did at my old school. Everybody was afraid that I might hurt them. That made me feel terrible. And just when everything was about to fall apart, Peg came into my life. She taught me how to do good deeds and shaped me from the schoolyard bully I was into the do-gooder I am today. Since then, Peg has been an important part in my life and she will always be important to me."

"Oh, thank you, Corn! You're a very important part of my life too!" Peg added as she went over to give Corn a hug.

Corn's story hit hard for Gallus as he went through a similar situation Corn went through. His eyes filled with tears.

"You're very lucky to have someone like Peg in your life, Corn. I just wish I could say the same for myself. I grew up in Griffonstone without a family or even a home for that matter. I was abused physically and mentally by Grampa Gruff, the ruler of Griffonstone. Gabby, the mail carrier, was aware of my situation and told me about Twilight's school. I was big on friendship, so I decided to go. By the time I arrived, I was exhausted and on the verge of death. I was severely underweight because I couldn't eat anything without Grampa Gruff beating me up. Starlight Glimmer looked at me and knew what was wrong. I told her about Griffonstone and my journey to the school. She fixed me up by preparing a big dinner for me that helped me gain 200 pounds and by giving me a nice, soothing bath to clean off all of the Griffonstone from my body. She then introduced me to Headmare Twilight who offered me a chance to study at the school, to which I agreed. Since then, I met many new friends and I've been learning a lot about friendship and how wonderful it is!"

"I'm very sorry you had to deal with that, Gallus!" Peg added. "Why would anyone want to hurt a poor, innocent griffon?"

"Because of the color of my feathers. Grampa Gruff said that I looked like a pony and my parents threw me away because of that. Griffons hate ponies because of their views on friendship. While griffons hate the idea of friendship, the ponies are trying their best to maintain friendship in Equestria. Which is why Grampa Gruff and the rest of Griffonstone are so prejudiced towards them." Gallus replied.

"Wow, that's harsh. I'm sorry, Gallus." Corn chimed in as he and Peg went over to give Gallus the biggest hug ever. Gallus gleefully hugged back.

"Say, what time is it?" Gallus asked.

"4 o'clock." Peg replied.

"I'm due to meet my friends over at Sugarcube Corner at 4. You two should come along. I'm sure they would love to meet you." Gallus said.

"Okay!" Corn and Peg said in unison. The three then went to Sugarcube Corner to meet Gallus's friends. Little did they know, Cozy Glow was watching over them this whole time.

"Well, well. So this is what Corn has been up to! He fell for that stupid friendship stuff! Well, little does that pipsqueak know, I got a special surprise waiting for him! And his girlfriend! And everybody in Equestria!" Cozy Glow monologued before letting out an evil laugh.


	3. Do gooders, unite!

When Gallus, Corn, and Peg arrived at Sugarcube Corner, Smolder was waiting for them with an impatient look on her face.

"You're late." said the dragon.

"Sorry. I made a couple friends that I would like you to meet." Gallus said before introducing Corn and Peg to his friends. "Everyone, these are my new friends, Corn and Peg. Corn and Peg, these are my friends: Smolder the dragon, Silverstream the hippogriff, Yona the yak, Ocellus the changeling, and Sandbar the pony who doesn't have any of the cool stuff you two have."

"Hey!" Sandbar retorted.

"Relax, Sandy! I'm just teasing'!" Gallus replied.

"Earth ponies are cool too!" Sandbar said.

"I know that. Stop getting triggered over the smallest things!" Gallus replied.

Sandbar let out a sigh of defeat. "Yeah, Gallus can be like that sometimes, but he's very nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah. Corn's kinda the same way. He used to be a bully, but I've been helping him improve his behavior. And so far, he's making excellent progress." said Peg.

"Same would apply to Gallus." Ocellus chimed in. "He was never a bully, but he was kinda rude at first. However, as time went on, he's become a lot friendlier and now, it's like he's been a pony his whole life!"

"Yeah, it's amazing what friendship could do to even the toughest of people. It truly is magic!" said Peg.

"Anyways, we're here because we have a friendship problem that needs solving." said Corn.

"Really? What kind of problem?" asked Silverstream.

"Apparently, Equestria is being corrupted by some kind of dark magic that is turning its citizens against each other. Twilight Sparkle said that Cozy Glow might be behind all this." Peg replied.

"That more than just problem. That disaster!" Yona added.

"Yeah. That's been happening for about a week. What took you guys?" Smolder added.

"We've just received word. We didn't know it would be this bad!" Corn replied.

"I knew something was fishy when some of the other ponies became hostile." Silverstream chimed in.

"Yeah. Just the other day, a pegasus called me 'earth pony' as if I didn't have a name. He then proceeded to shove me in my locker. It took me five hours to get out. Boy, was that a bad experience." Sandbar added.

"So, that's why your locker smells like pee." Gallus replied.

"Eww!" Corn and Peg said in unison.

"I thought I told you never to speak of that again!" Sandbar retorted.

"Anyways, we should probably get to Cozy Glow and stop her. Where do you think she might be?" Silverstream chimed in.

The cell phone that Mayor Montagu gave to Corn and Peg before they boarded the train began to ring. It was Mayor Montagu.

"How do, Mayor Montagu?" Peg answered.

"I forgot to mention that I am keeping track of the situation happening in Equestria. It appears that the source of the dark magic is Princess Cozy Glow." Mayor Montagu said.

"PRINCESS Cozy Glow?!" Corn, Peg, and Gallus all said in unison.

"Yes. She used the magic from Grogar's bell to turn herself into an alicorn. She is using her magic to turn everyone in Equestria against each other in order to rule Equestria as a dictatorship. You don't have much time! You can find her lair about fifty miles outside of Canterlot. Get over there! Now!" Mayor Montagu said, worry in his voice.

"Thanks for the info, Mayor Montagu. We'll do our best." Peg said before ending the call.

"So, Cozy Glow princess now?" Yona asked.

"Yes. Now that she's a princess, she's even more powerful. And potentially more dangerous. We need to each give our all in order to defeat Cozy and save Equestria. Let's bring it in." Gallus responded before the eight do-gooders put their hooves or claws in.

"Do-gooders unite on three!" Corn exclaimed.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"DO-GOODERS UNITE!" all eight do-gooders shouted in unison.


	4. Corn and Cozy's Clash

The eight heroes immediately left Sugarcube Corner and boarded a train to Canterlot.

Corn was starting to regret not listening to Peg and Mayor Montagu about how dangerous this mission would be.

"You were right, Peg. Going to Equestria to stop Cozy Glow wasn't really a good idea. What if she turns me back into a bully?" Corn asked his pegasus friend, worried about what Cozy will do to him.

"We made it this far, haven't we?" Peg replied. "This may be different from all of the other things we did, but we finally get to do something cool, just like Captain Thunderhoof. You were so excited to go on this adventure at first, why are you so nervous now?"

"I haven't seen Cozy in years. Who knows what our first encounter after all these years would look like?" Corn responded.

"Corn, don't let Cozy keep you down. She can't hurt you. I'll make sure of that. Everything will be okay." Peg told her unicorn friend in an attempt to calm him down. She held on to his hoof.

One train ride and a long walk later, Corn, Peg, and the friendship students made it to Cozy Glow's lair, which looked like a royal castle you would see in Canterlot and it was rare to see one so far away from Canterlot.

"This is the place? Doesn't look too scary!" said Smolder upon looking at the castle's exterior.

"But what's INSIDE this castle is the really scary part!" added Silverstream.

"You got that right! I don't think I wanna go in there! I wanna go home!" added a frightened Corn, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Corn, she's just a little kid! She can't hurt you!" replied Ocellus.

"But she's a princess! An evil princess! I didn't know those existed!" replied Corn.

"Come on, Corn!" Peg chimed in. "Would Captain Thunderhoof run away from a problem because she was too scared to face it?"

Corn took a few deep breaths in order to pull himself together. "You got a good point there."

"No need to worry about anything, Corn." Gallus added. "We'll be there to help you if you need it."

"Thanks, guys!" Corn said before taking another breath. "Okay, let's do it!"

The eight entered the castle to confront Cozy Glow. She got up from her throne and walked up to Corn and that really made him nervous.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to pay me a visit! How's life been for you, Cornelius?" Cozy Glow asked the frightened unicorn.

"H-hi, C-c-cozy! Long time no see?" Corn said as he was sweating profusely. As he gave Cozy a nervous smile, she grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen here, pipsqueak! I trained you to become tough so you could help me rule Equestria, not to become some goody four-shoes! You've made some bad decisions, but this takes the cake! Lucky for you, you can win back my respect! Hold still!" Cozy said as she took Corn's soul from his body. His lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Peg let out a gasp. "Corn? CORN?!" She ran to him, tears in her eyes. "Corn, speak to me. Please! CORN, NO!"

Cozy Glow laughed as she walked up to Peg.

"You killed my friend! You're going down!" shouted Peg.

"I didn't kill him. He'll be just fine! He'll just work for me for all of eternity!" Cozy replied.

"I won't let you do anything to my best friend!" Peg shouted. Her sadness turned to anger.

"YOUR best friend? More like, MY assistant!" Cozy replied before laughing maniacally. "Guards, deal with the others!"

Cozy's guards took Corn's friends and locked them into what appeared to be a dungeon.

"This is terrible! I should've never accepted that mission! Look what happened to poor Corn! Now he has to work for Cozy Glow forever, and it's all my fault!" Peg said before she began to cry.

"Don't lose hope, Peg!" replied Gallus. "We just have to break out of this jail cell, defeat Cozy Glow, restore Corn back to his normal self, Equestria is saved, and we're home free!"

"That's a really complex plan, Gallus." Ocellus replied. "How will we go through with that? Cozy is apparently stronger than us."

"Have you not paid any attention in class? Cozy's magic may be strong, but if we work together, our friendship could be stronger and it could blow Cozy away!" Gallus replied.

"And that's why you're our fearless leader!" Sandbar remarked.

"But how will we break out of here?" Peg asked.

"Ok, Corn. We're all alone now. So I suppose I can give you your soul back." Cozy announced as she cast a spell to get Corn to wake up.

Corn slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? W-where am I?" he said.

"Hello, Cornelius!" Cozy said menacingly.

Corn let out a scream. "Now I remember! Anyone, help!" he panicked.

"No one is here to help you. We're all alone now!" Cozy replied.

"What did you do to my friends?" Corn asked.

"Oh, those softies? You won't have to worry about them anymore." Cozy replied.

"You hurt them, I hurt you!" Corn retorted.

"Aww, how adorable! Cornelius thinks that he's stronger than me!" Cozy teased.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Corn yelled right in her face.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Get ready to face a lifetime of evil!" Cozy said as she pointed her lit horn at Corn.

"STOP!" a familiar voice called.

"Leave our friend alone, you no-gooder!" yelled Gallus.

"YOUR friend? He's MY assistant!" Cozy yelled.

Corn pointed his lit horn at Cozy Glow. "They're serious, Cozy! They mean business!"

Cozy laughed. "Wow, you're hilarious! Do you really think your pathetic army of Care Bears will put an end to my reign?"

"Oh, so you're doubting me, huh? Wanna find out?" Corn responded.

"BRING IT ON!" Cozy shouted.

"Defensive positions, everyone!" ordered Gallus.

Cozy threw the first attack, but missed.

"What?! How did I miss that?!" Cozy complained.

"Isn't it obvious, Cozy? When you taught me how to be a bully, you apparently didn't realize that you taught me how to perfectly dodge attacks." Corn responded.

Cozy realized her error and let out a simple "Oh."

"Alright, everyone! Let's tag team from this point on!" Corn announced. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

While the Young Six used their powers given to them by the Elements of Harmony, Corn and Peg started off their attack with their "secret" handshake.

"Left, right, hey, pachow!" they both said in unison.

"Ready, everyone?" Corn asked.

Everyone replied with "Ready!"

"Let's give it all we got!" Corn said. The students' orb glowed, so did Corn's horn and Peg's wings. Together, a colorful beam shot out and struck right at Cozy Glow, who turned into stone afterwards.

"Who's the dummy now, eh Cozy?" Corn gleefully said.

"That's all fine and good, but the corruption in Equestria's still going on." Ocellus announced.

Gallus walked up to Grogar's bell and observed it. "I think this is where the dark magic came from. We gotta destroy it somehow."

"I got this." Corn said as he walked up to the bell. He lit up his horn again to destroy it with his laser.

Suddenly, magical rainbow lasers flew all over Equestria, indicating that everything was back to normal. This prompted cheers from all eight do-gooders.

"We did good, Corn!" said Peg.

"We sure did, Peg!" replied Corn.

"I'm sorry for misjudging you before. You were great out there!" said Peg.

"So were you, Peg!" replied Corn before the two shared a kiss.

"Awww!" the Young Six all said in unison, even Gallus believe it or not!

Corn and Peg stopped their kiss when their cell phone rang. It was Mayor Montagu calling again.

"Wahoo!" Mayor Montagu shouted over the phone in excitement.

"That was awesome!" his son Todd added.

"Did you see us defeat Cozy Glow?" Corn asked.

"We sure did! We had a watch party at my comics shop! Everyone in Galloping Grove came and they were super excited! It felt like we all won the lottery!" Todd replied.

"We're holding a celebration for you two and your friends back at Galloping Grove. All of you come over there as soon as you can!" Mayor Montagu announced before ending the call.

"Wow! A celebration? For us?" Corn and Peg said in unison.

"And he's inviting us? That's quite an honor!" Sandbar added.

"Yona never been to Galloping Grove before! Yona so proud of Yona new friends!" Yona added as she went to hug Corn and Peg.

"We're all proud!" Gallus added as he and the rest of his friends joined the group hug.

"We should get to the train station right away. Everyone in Galloping Grove is waiting for us." Corn announced.

One train ride later, the eight heroes arrived in Galloping Grove where they enjoyed a warm welcome by all of the citizens in Galloping Grove as well as the families of the Young Six (except for Gallus, who doesn't have a family), Princess Twilight and her friends.

"They're here, everyone!" Mayor Montagu announced, prompting cheers from the crowd as the eight climbed the city hall stairs.

"Wow, we get to stand on stairs?! This is the best day ever!" Silverstream shouted in excitement.

"Attention, citizens. As mayor of Galloping Grove, I have the privilege of honoring these eight do-gooders for their heroism. Corn and Peg, for your constant good deeds and for always making Galloping Grove a better place, I hereby award you the key to the city." Mayor Montagu announced, prompting cheers from the crowd.

Mayor Montagu continued with his speech. "As for the six creatures behind me: Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona, for your heroism, I hereby declare you honorary citizens of Galloping Grove." Once again, the crowd cheered.

Mayor Montagu walked over to Corn and Peg. "Corn and Peg, I would like to apologize for misjudging you before. I now realize that you have done a lot of good for not only Galloping Grove, but the world as well. So, I shall ask you: would you two like to continue your legacy of friendship in Equestria as students at Princess Twilight's School of Friendship?"

"Holy hay bales, Peg! He's asking us if we want to go to Twilight's school!" Corn exclaimed.

"We would love to go, Mayor!" Corn and Peg said in unison.

"Oh my gosh! Corn and Peg will be joining us! This is awesome!" Gallus exclaimed.

Twilight walked on stage to welcome Corn and Peg to her school. "I'm glad you made the choice to come to Equestria full-time, Corn and Peg. I've heard a lot about all of the good deeds you've done around your neighborhood, and I believe that my school will be a perfect fit for you. And so I say, welcome to the School of Friendship!"

This prompted more cheers from the crowd. This went on until Corn and Peg left Galloping Grove to go to Twilight's school where they will continue their do-good legacy.


End file.
